Los Angeles County has a myriad of academic, private, state, and federal institutions that conduct vital research in basic and translational health sciences. Racial/ethnic minorities are less likely to benefit from this research, either as study participants or recipients ofthe information. Thus, their health literacy and ability to advocate for access to the most relevant medical breakthroughs, research, and information concerning minority health disparities is lower despite the fact that they would benefit the most. The Center for Bridging Research, Innovation, Teaching and Education Solutions for IVIinority Health (BRITE) is an academic-community partnership dedicated to eliminating health disparities in our diverse Los Angeles community and the nation. To achieve this mission, the Community Engagement and Outreach Core (CEOC) will: ? use traditional methods, new media, and novel technologies to increase the translation and dissemination of health research findings from UCLA and its partners to benefit racial/ethnic minorities in Los Angeles County ? support the communication of key community health priority areas to other researchers, the department of public health, racial/ethnic minority communities, and local and national policy makers, and ? develop and sustain community capacity for participation in research. In partnership with the UCLA Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), we will identify and disseminate research findings to minority communities in L.A. County.